Dad or Daddy?
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: House has a child! but he hasn't spent much time with her...so when her mother dumps the kid on him for two days how will he cope? and who will he ask help from?
1. Saturday Morning

**Dad or Daddy?**

**I do not own any of the characters within the TV programme House...however the ones you have never heard of are MINE mwhahahaha... enjoy reading...**

**Saturday Morning**

It was just another lazy Saturday morning for Gregory House…or so he thought…

There was a loud tapping against the apartment door followed by whinging from a child echoing down the hallway.

"Greg! Open this door before I have to kick it down!" came the harsh tones of Anna Burrows.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." House shouted back before muttering under his breath "you old witch."

He grabbed his cane which was lying against the arm of the sofa and hobbled over to the door. Before opening the thick chunk of wood which was separating him and Anna, he opened the bottle of Vicodin which was resting inside his jean pocket and popped a pill into his mouth.

He heard an exaggerated sigh from Anna's mouth and decided to lean against the door to spy on the two women from the peephole in the door.

He saw that Anna was tapping her foot whilst looking at her gold watch and the kid was playing with her blonde hair whilst looking up at her mother.

"I haven't got all day!" Anna called as she started hammering against the door. House opened it to receive a cold stare from her.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm a cripple; I can't just run to the door like any uncrippled person. I have special needs to get me there." He said gesturing towards his cane.

"I don't have time to talk. I've got to be in a meeting." Anna said looking down at her watch for the third time, she then handed him an overnight bag and a blanket. "I'll be back for Imogen on Sunday." She then turned around to her daughter. "Have fun with your dad sweetie." Anna then kissed her on the cheek and left the apartment leaving House feeling stunned.

Immediately Imogen stuck her thumb into her mouth and started to twirl her hair again with her left hand.

House was shocked at the prospect of looking after his daughter for two whole days.

Firstly on the occasions that he had seen his daughter it was only for an hour or so and secondly he was lousy with children. He didn't know how to look after a child for two whole days!

The situation was like leaving a kid in charge of intense brain surgery…you just didn't do it.

"Sooo, kiddo…" he said staring down at Imogen but he was greeting by nothing but silence. "Wanna watch some TV?"

Imogen just stared blankly at him.

"Well?" House questioned.

"Where's Mommy gone?" she asked as she looked round the apartment.

"To some meeting…TV?"

"When's she coming back?"

"Sunday."

That was when Imogen sat on the floor and started to cry. House started feeling uncomfortable; a bawling child was definitely something he didn't want on a Saturday morning.

**Review Please :)**


	2. History

**History**

Anna Burrows or Bell as she was known back then was the head of the transplant committee at Princeton Plainsboro, but back then she was only a general member of the board.

She and House had hated each other from the moment they had laid eyes on one another within the conference room. However, after one evening of hard drinking and nice food they put aside their hatred for one night of passion.

The evening out was House's idea of course because one of his patients needed a new liver but as usual the patient had a flaw. They had only just stopped drinking.

House knew that he had Cuddy on side with him as always and he'd have that jerk Dr. Winkleman eating out the palm of his hand after a little blackmail, but Anna Bell was one of the most influential members of the board after Cuddy. House felt that if he could change her attitude towards him for one day then this ridiculous plan was surely worth it.

The first phase was to show up at Anna's favourite bar and harass her until she agreed to a drinking competition with him, then once they were tipsy he would take her to some fancy restaurant for food and that would've won her over.

What he hadn't bargained for was them getting so drunk that they made out as soon as they'd paid for the bill and went back to his apartment for a night of sex.

Two weeks later after winning the liver transplant he had Anna yank him into her office and scream at him.

"Do you know what you've done?" she yelled.

"Make fun of Chase's hair?" came his response.

"No moron!" Anna snarled. "You've got me pregnant!"

"What?" House asked now focusing all his attention onto the conversation.

"You heard me."

"How do you know it was me? How do you know it wasn't you're jackass boyfriend?"

"Fiancée"

"Whatever." House said brushing away the statement "How do you know it's not his?"

"Because we made a vow of celibacy until our wedding night…" Anna replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"Poor guy."

"Shut up with the sarcasm and take this seriously Greg!"

"Hey. Don't get pissed at me. I'm not the one who wanted to remain celibate and then slept with someone." He paused in thought "although I don't think I would ever make a vow of celibacy…think of all the poor women that might have to kill themselves…"

"But think of how much money you'd save." Anna smirked.

"Have you and Wilson been gossiping about me again?" House asked. "I told him never to make friends with the enemy."

"Yet it's ok to sleep with them…"

"Of course."

"Anyway, that was just a guess." She said walking over to her desk "But it just goes to show Greg that you don't surprise me."

"Well obviously I do, otherwise you would've seen through my plan and not had sex with me and not got pregnant." House retaliated.

Anna remained silent as she twiddled a strand of her blonde hair through her fingers of her left hand.

"So what do you wanna do?" she asked helplessly.

"I dunno." House shrugged. "It's your thing."

"It's _our _thing and whether you like it or not, you are going to have to be a part of this kid's life."

"Wait a minute. I didn't say you should keep it."

"Well I want to."

"What are you gonna tell Larry -"

"Chester."

"Well I took a shot at it." He shrugged again.

"He proposed a week ago so I could lie…"

"Good." House said turning on his heel. "That means I don't have to be there to mess up the kids life."

"Greg wait." Anna asked "I hate you and you hate me but I want our child to develop its own feelings towards you. Not ones it's replicated from me."

"If Chester's playing daddy to the thing then how am I involved?" House replied.

"You can be a family friend that visits every so often."

"Did you plan this or make it up on the spot?"

"A bit of both." She said with a half smile.

"Well I better be getting back to work." House informed Anna, his head was still swimming with all this information.

He was going to be a dad, even if it was a non existent one.

Anna gave out a small laugh "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Neither did I" House smiled back before closing the door behind him.

------------------------------

Three months after their marriage Anna and Chester broke up.

It was partly because he found out that he wasn't Imogen's biological father, but it was also because the marriage was put under strain by Anna's constant need to work, this meant that she spent no time with Chester or Imogen.

So Anna was left with a one month year old daughter and no husband to support her, which was when she got together with Wilson.

Anna and Wilson shared a house together for two years but never got married; they both knew that with their previous marriages it wasn't worth the money or the hassle. This was a good idea because after a huge row Anna and Imogen moved out.

Yet whilst Anna was living with Wilson, House had seen Imogen for once a month for an hour. These visits were supervised by Wilson and sometimes Anna. But once they had moved out from Wilson's House went back to being a non existent dad again. Every so often Wilson would nag at House to see his daughter but most of the time the suggestion fell on deaf ears.

No one but Wilson and Cuddy knew that House and Anna had a child together and that's the way it had stayed for five years.

Anna had ended up marrying again when Imogen was four.

Richard Burrows was an all round nice guy. It didn't bother him that Anna already had a child and he didn't mind working from home so that he could look after Imogen within the day. He loved Imogen like she was his own daughter and never let the fact that she wasn't his own get in the way of his relationship with her.

House and Wilson had been invited to the weeding reception, House was meant to be there for his daughter's sake, but he was more interested in the free alcohol that they were serving at the bar.

Imogen was too young to notice her father's reactions as she was too busy playing with the other children to notice he was even there.

--------------------------

"Stop crying!" House demanded after ten minutes of continuous howling.

Silence then echoed throughout the apartment for about half a minute before it was broken by a sniff.

"Right. Do you wanna watch some TV?"

"No." Imogen replied rubbing her eyes. These were a dead giveaway that she was House's child. They were the coldest shade of blue yet sparkled with mischief; although she was only five, Imogen Bell was to grow into a prankster.

"Do you wanna eat?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"No."

"We're stuck doing nothing then." House concluded as he hobbled back over to the sofa.

Imogen inched forward from her position by the door and grabbed her blanket from next to the bag. She buried her face into it and thought of her mum.

House looked over at Imogen and decided he needed help.

From none other than Lisa Cuddy.

**I'm still halfway through writing chapter 3 so it's gonna be a little while before I update again, but some reviews may make me finish it faster (hint hint)**

**Review Please :)**


	3. Sorting Things Out

Sorting Things Out

Cuddy had just been for a morning run, she was hot and sweaty and the first thing she wanted to do when she got in was have a shower. But a ringing phone had to put that idea on hold.

"Hello?" she panted down the receiver.

"Have you just had sex?" asked the caller.

"House." Cuddy said thinking about putting the phone down. "What do you want?"

"Your help."

"With what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Imogen's here."

"Oh." She said in surprised. "Isn't Anna with you?"

"No. She said something about a meeting."

Cuddy stood in her hall in thought. Did she forget that there was a meeting today? Surely someone from the committee would've called to ask where she was.

"Lisa!" House shouted as all he was hearing was silence.

"There can't be a meeting today." Cuddy told him. "I would've been notified."

"What's Anna's cell number?"

"Gimmie a sec."

As Cuddy went to retrieve the number Imogen had climbed on House's piano stool and lifted the key cover.

House was trying to work out why Anna would deliberately dump their child onto him. Richard was a perfect enough dad…this just wasn't making any sense. He was aroused from his thoughts when he heard the clashing of piano keys.

"Get down from there!" he shouted over to Imogen, but she couldn't hear over her giggling and bashing of the keys. House limped over to where she was sitting and grabbed her hand.

"I said get down."

Imogen looked up at him in all innocence as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"House! House!" came a small voice from the phone.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." He said to the angelic looking child.

"I'm back." House informed Cuddy as he lifted the receiver back up to his ear.

"Where were you?"

"Sorting out the kid."

"Ah. Parenting at it's best." Cuddy giggled.

"You're helping me with her once I've got off the phone with Anna."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll leave her on your doorstep."

"You wouldn't. She's your daughter!" Cuddy gasped.

"Wanna bet?"

She paused for a minute and gave in.

"Fine, I'll help you. But it's only for Imogen's sake. Not yours."

"Good. So what's Anna's number?"

"Five nine, five zero, six nine."

"Got it." House replied "So what time are you coming round?"

"About an hour."

"That's too long! Make it half hour."

"Forty-five minutes" Cuddy bargained.

"Whatever, just hurry over."

And with that Cuddy hung up the phone.

House limped over to his daughter who was still sitting on the stool.

"This is _my_ piano. Don't touch it. It costs a lot of money to repair and I'll foot your mommy and Richie with the bill if you break it."

"Who's Richie?" Imogen asked.

"Richard. The guy your mom is married to."

"You mean my daddy?"

That comment made House stiffen for some reason unknown to him. Then he realised just how little time he spent with his daughter and just how little she knew him.

"So who am I to you Imogen?" he asked with a hint of jealousy towards Richard.

"You're Greg. My dad."

"You do know you can't have two daddies."

"I don't." Imogen replied simply like House was an idiot. "I have a dad and a daddy."

House couldn't see the logic in his daughter's statement but he didn't push the subject.

Instead he lifted her awkwardly off the stool and placed Imogen in the centre of the sofa.

"Here." House said handing her a remote. "Pick something to watch."

As Imogen happily clicked away on the buttons he crossed over to the phone one more time and dialled the number he'd scribbled down on a bit of paper.

"Anna Burrows."

"Now if you were in a meeting you wouldn't answer your phone at all, let alone as cheerful as that."

"Greg? How did you get this number?" she asked antagonised.

"I looked under L for _liar._"

"Very funny Greg, what do you want?"

"Why'd you leave her with me and not Richard?"

"Because -"

"And no lies this time."

"Fine. Me and Richard are having a weekend away and Richard thought it'd be nice if you spent some time with your daughter. You know some bonding time since you couldn't be bothered to come and see her yourself."

"How nice of him." House said sarcastically. "Tell him next time he feels the need to make me play daddy he needn't bother."

"See. There you go again not surprising me again." Anna said with her voice rising.

"What's that supposed to mean Anna?" House asked with his voice rising too.

"Richard believes that even you have some humanity and would enjoy spending time with the daughter you never see. But I knew you'd hate it, so I dumped her on you and took off before you could try and pass her back. Because the truth is Greg that everything is about you! You don't have time for anyone else! But to be honest I'm surprised you haven't got Wilson round to help you since you're such a _lousy father_!"

House paused for a moment and then decided to wind Anna up.

"Yeah Imo! Go put your finger in that plug socket. It's so much fun!"

"Greg…what are you encouraging her to do?" Anna asked panicking.

"Just fulfilling the lousy father quota." House paused again "How about using that knife in there as well."

"Greg!" Anna screamed.

"Don't loose it. I'm only joking, like I'd let Imo to do that."

"If anything happens to her…"

"What's the whole dad daddy thing about?" House asked changing the subject.

"Daddy is more a term of endearment. I mean you wouldn't have wanted me to refer to you as loser would you?"

"Oh God. She's five and you're already messing up her life."

"You messed up her life the day I found out you were her dad."

"Nothing's ever your fault is it Anna?" House asked agitated.

"I think that question needs to be pointed in your direction Greg. You've always been allowed to get away from your mistakes unpunished but not this time. You've been given a chance to bond with your daughter, something you've never been able to properly in the whole five years she's been alive. If you'd made some effort before the situation wouldn't be so awkward. We both know you've only got yourself to blame. So have a lovely weekend with our daughter and see you on Sunday. Goodbye."

With that the line went dead. Anna's last words were so contradictory to what they had agreed when they'd found out that she was pregnant; it was making his blood boil.

He looked over at Imogen and she stared back at him.

"She was the one who said that I was to be the 'family friend' not the dad. That was supposed to be Larry…or whatever his name was' job. I mean I didn't ask to be a part of your life and I'm damn sure you didn't ask to be a part of mine."

He was interrupted by a knock at the apartment door.

"Were you talking to yourself?" Cuddy asked as she walked through the door.

"I was talking to the kid." He replied.

"I bet she knew _exactly_ what you were going on about." Cuddy said sarcastically.

"Well she's a better listener than you."

"Must get that from her mother, because her father is the world's worst listener."

"At least I can have a kid to inherit my genes." House smirked.

Cuddy's face fell as she replied with "I can just turn around and leave right now."

"Come on. Don't leave me." House pleaded "I need someone with parental instincts and we both know that I'm lacking in that department."

"Where is she?"

"In the front room."

"Has she eaten?"

"Nope."

"My God House. I would've thought you knew the basics about childcare."

"She said she didn't want anything." House replied in his defence.

"Well let me try then." Cuddy smiled as she walked over to the front room.

House took that opportunity to stare at Cuddy's ass. He looked to the ceiling and whispered "Thank you for the ass we are about to receive."

**The next chapter is going to be called 'Playing Mommies and Daddies' so i bet you'll guess what's going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Review Please :)**


	4. Playing Mommies and Daddies

Playing Mommies and Daddies

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but i wrote this chapter this evening. Hope you like it :) A little Huddy :D**

"Hey Imogen!" Cuddy greeted the little girl with a big smile.

But Imogen was still flicking through the channels on the TV, House gave a smug smile; Cuddy was doing as well as he was with the kid.

"Hey Imo!" he said loudly attracting the child's attention. "This is Cuddy."

"That's Lisa." Imogen responded as she cut across him.

"She has met me before House. We're not all strangers to Imogen." Cuddy informed him.

"I was only trying to be a good parent and introduce you." House snapped.

"I know this is hard for you but I'm here to help you today ok?" she replied grasping his shoulder.

House felt a sudden warmth tingle through his left shoulder. That was the one her hand had grasped. House shrugged away afraid that she might notice that it had affected him. It was better to be emotionally distant from her, who knew what would happen if she found out he liked her like that?

There was one of three options, first, she may laugh in his face and think that he was joking. Second, she took it seriously but didn't return his feelings and everything would be awkward from that moment on, or…she might actually return his feelings. No, that third option was silly; a woman like Cuddy would never go for a guy like House. House's lifestyle and personality were too outrageous for her. Cuddy needed a down-to-earth, simple guy.

Not a cripple with a Vicodin habit.

"Are you hungry Imogen?" Cuddy asked as she turned away from him.

"Yeah a little." Imogen replied after putting the remote down. She had found the off button; unlike her father Imogen didn't like the TV.

"What do you want?"

"Sandwich."

"What do you say?"

"Please?" Imogen said smiling so much she showed her pearly white teeth.

"What do you want in it?"

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"Ok then. It'll be ready in a minute."

Cuddy then turned back to House.

"Do you wanna make it or shall I?" she asked him.

"I don't have any of that stuff" he replied feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Do you not eat?"

"I practically live at the hospital if you didn't notice. When I haven't got a case, then you have me down the clinic wasting my time checking a runny nose which is apparently abnormally runny."

"To be a doctor, part of your job is to spend an allocated time within the clinic. If you hadn't spent so much time avoiding clinic duty then you wouldn't owe me so may hours to make up for it. You're your own worst enemy House."

"Can you stop fighting? I'm hungry." Imogen asked the quarrelling pair.

"Looks like we're going to have to go to the supermarket and pick up some supplies since your dad hasn't got anything." Cuddy told her.

"I'll get my shoes on then." Imogen said hopping off the sofa to retrieve her footwear. "You're coming too aren't you dad?"

The kid was giving him that look again, that look of pure innocence which could make him give into anything. His daughter had only been with him for a quarter of a day and she already had him round her little finger.

"They better have a decent parking space. I'm not walking twenty miles just to get to a supermarket." House grumbled as he made his way to the storage cupboard which held his shoes.

Cuddy and Imogen were already ready by the time House had forced his feet into the tightly done up trainers.

"Ready?" Cuddy asked him.

"Yeah."

"Keys?"

House snatched them off the table and put them into his jean pocket.

"You're driving by the way." House told Cuddy as he limped past her and Imogen.

"You can pay for the food then." She replied taking Imogen's hand and leading her out the apartment.

"You earn more than I do!"

"So?"

"That means you have more money to spend."

"Not on you and your kid."

They'd reached the car and they were still arguing about who was to pay for the food, Imogen then became distressed again and started wailing for her Mom.

"Look what you've gone and done." Cuddy hissed.

"I did nothing!" House retaliated "You're the one who started it."

"What's wrong sweetie?" Cuddy asked the child as she knelt down on the pavement to look at her properly.

"When am I gonna see mommy again?" a tearstained Imogen asked.

"You'll see her tomorrow." Cuddy said flashing a reassuring smile. Being a doctor she was used to giving out these types of smiles, it was like a natural art. "You're spending the night with your dad, so lets just go get you some food and maybe a DVD to watch. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Imogen mumbled.

"Ok, just hop in the car then and we'll get your stuff to eat."

After Imogen had settled in the backseat Cuddy shut the car door and turned to House who was standing helplessly. He was so glad that he had Cuddy, because knowing his short fuse he would've shouted at the kid as soon as she let a tear slip from her tear duct.

"You're paying." She said to him with a note of finality.

"Fine." He replied as he got in the passenger seat. "You better park close to the entrance though."

"Come on. Let's go before we starve your kid to death."

-----------------------

They were now racing down the aisles mainly because Cuddy had taken to putting Imogen in the trolley and pretending it was a rally car. House had a hard time keeping up with them, he had to keep shouting and pointing to the items that they needed for the apartment every time they had missed something.

He paused in the middle of the freezer aisles to take a Vicodin to numb out the pain his leg was emitting out to him, in a way he was glad that Imogen was living with Anna and Richard, parenthood was defiantly not House's thing, but Cuddy seemed to be having a good time.

House knew how much she wanted a baby. She had even been desperate enough to want some stranger's sperm just so she could have that child she'd always wanted, but she'd had no luck with the fertility treatment.

Although Cuddy didn't look her age her body knew exactly how old she was. It also knew that she was nearing the period in her life when she couldn't have a baby; the window was closing faster than she would've liked it to but she still had some hope left that the treatment was going to work for her.

She'd never had so much fun as she was having right now in the supermarket, she felt ten years younger and the feeling of immaturity had come back. Her feet were now killing her from the high heels she was wearing but she ignored it because she was in an early state of bliss, only Imogen brought her away from these thoughts.

"Where's dad?"

They came to a halt and Cuddy looked behind but they saw no sign of House.

"Maybe his leg got tired and he went back to the car." Cuddy suggested "but he better give me some money to pay for this stuff."

"Maybe we should ask the shop people to find him. He might be lost." Imogen said as she went on her tiptoes to look for him.

"If you say so." Cuddy agreed wheeling the trolley in the opposite direction and making for the 'Customer Services'.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked from the desk.

"My dad is lost. Can you find him for me?" Imogen asked her.

The woman with the name badge Mary raised her eyebrows and looked at Cuddy.

"I reckon he's gone back to the car but she wants to see if he's still here." Cuddy shrugged.

"Well let's see if he's here." Mary said raising the microphone to her lips. "What's your dad's name?" she asked Imogen.

"Greg." Imogen replied.

"Last name?" Mary asked Cuddy.

"House."

"This is a customer announcement. Would Greg House please report to the customer help desk? Your wife and daughter are waiting here to collect you."

At the mention of the word wife Cuddy started to blush furiously and Imogen turned to her with a shocked face.

"Your not dad's wife are you?"

"No, no. We just work together." Cuddy said trying to control her burning face; she just wanted to get out of here as quick as possible. No doubt House would taunt her about this for the rest of her life.

House heard his name being called out over the loudspeaker and he heard the words 'wife and daughter' they made him laugh because they were the two people that he lived life without, but nevertheless he made his way to the customer service desk.

"So this is where you've been hiding out." He said. "And when did we become an item?" he asked Cuddy.

"We're not an item." She replied. "Now you're here can you just pay for the stuff?" she turned back to Mary. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." Mary smiled back.

"Where were you dad?" Imogen asked.

"You ran off without me, how was I supposed to know where you were?" he replied lifting her out the trolley.

"Me and Lisa were worried about you."

"Oh were you?" House replied grinning slyly in Cuddy's direction.

"For your information I was not worried about you." She said squaring up to him. "I thought that you might be waiting by the car."

"In this weather? It'd aggravate my bad leg."

"Its sunny." She snapped as she loaded the rest of the shopping onto the conveyer belt.

"It's raining now." He pointed out to the window which presented them with a light drizzle.

"Can we just drop this?" she asked him.

"Whatever you say wifey."

"Call me that at work and I will fire your butt quicker than you can diagnose a runny nose."

-----------------------------------

It was now three o'clock and Imogen had been fed and given lots to drink, she and Cuddy were now dozing on the sofa whilst House was researching into a new brand of Vicodin on the internet. He looked up from the laptop monitor and saw the two women sleeping; he couldn't help but smile to himself and grab his phone from the table.

Slowly and quietly he limped without the aid of his cane so he was standing in front of them and took a sneaky photo, House decided he liked the picture so much that he was going to set it as the phone's wallpaper.

He was getting sentimental about these women and it was starting to scare him.

**Review Please :)**


	5. Sleepover

Sleepover

**All you Huddy shippers this is your moment.**

Imogen and Cuddy woke late afternoon to find House still on his laptop. Wilson had emailed him to say that his holiday was going fairly well. House found out that Wilson had met a woman whilst he was in London but he could hardly understand a word she said as she had a thick Irish accent, he wrote:

_House,_

_London is fantastic, no site is better than outside my hotel. I can practically see Big Ben in the distance and maybe even the Queen if I'm lucky._

_I'm staying in a hotel by the River Thames and I suppose the atmosphere is quite pleasant , however the food is kinda bad…I had lunch here on my first day and they char grilled my steak and undercooked my chips, I've decided to dine out from now on. There was a pretty waitress but one look at her third finger told me the whole story, she was taken and I found out later on that she had two kids as well._

_The room I'm staying in isn't too bad, although I have a schizophrenic shower which decides to emit cold and hot water at various points in time, but what do you expect when you book a last minute holiday in the first hotel you find?_

_I met a woman called Shannon whilst I was in the London Eye yesterday and she's great, the only downside is I can't understand a word she says to me! This is because she has the thickest Irish accent I've ever heard! I have to listen pretty hard which is a first for me but I'll get through._

_So how are things with you? Anything out the ordinary happen? It probably has because you're you something always happens._

_I want to be updated._

_Speak to you soon,_

_Wilson_

"You're awake." He said to both of them giving a half smile before catching himself and making his facial expression neutral.

"How long have we been sleeping?" Cuddy asked rubbing her eyes.

"About two, three hour's maybe. I'll be attempting to make dinner soon." He informed them. "What do you want Imo?"

"Pizza" Imogen replied sleepily.

"Want help?" Cuddy offered as she stretched out on the sofa, Imogen had jumped off and was waiting for House to place her on his lap.

"What do you want?" he asked curiously.

"To sit on your lap." Imogen replied looking up at him, for the first time House noticed that she had the exact same colour eyes as him, it was scary that this kid carried some of his genetic traits.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna see what you're doing."

"I'm finished." He lied.

"Can I have a go?"

House looked at the laptop, then back at Imogen, then back at the laptop.

"I'm still doing stuff."

"Can I watch?"

House gave a huge sigh and lifted her up onto his good leg, her small bum was rather bony and he felt uncomfortable but she seemed to be enjoying sitting with him.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the email.

"Something from Wilson."

"From Uncle James?"

"Yeah."

"I'll put the pizza in the oven" Cuddy interrupted them.

"Oh, thanks." House replied looking up at Cuddy briefly.

He could see a hint of jealously in her eyes, she wanted to be the one bonding with his kid, and she wanted to feel that feeling of maternity she had been feeling in the supermarket.

She wanted to feel like a mother.

"After I've put this in the oven I'll leave you to it." She said looking over at them.

"Please don't go Lisa!" Imogen pleaded. "Please stay for a sleepover."

"A sleepover?" House asked confused.

"Please dad. Please can Lisa sleep over?"

"We haven't got a bed for her to sleep on."

"Your bed is really big. I bet we could all fit in there." Imogen said pleased with herself for finding a solution.

However, the adults both looked anywhere but each other at that point.

"No, I can't do that." Cuddy said to Imogen "I have my own house to go to bed in, you'll be fine with your dad."

"But I want you to stay. Dad wants you to stay too. Don't you Dad?"

"I erm…Lisa has to do important things."

"Dad, please make Lisa stay." Imogen pleaded.

"Only if she wants to stay. I can't force her."

"Please?"

"Ok then, I'll stay but I can't stay long in the morning. Your Dad is right, I do have important things to do tomorrow."

A smile of satisfaction spread across Imogen's face whilst a feeling of unease slipped into House stomach, this was not what he had in mind when he'd asked Cuddy to come and help baby-sit with him this morning.

Cuddy felt awkward, she was going to be sharing a bed with Greg House and his kid. Long ago in medical school when they'd first met each other she had the biggest hots for him, and maybe she had dreamed once or twice what it would be like to share a bed with him. But she was a grown woman now and she was not going to let her teenage feelings surface for him again.

She had to keep reminding herself that today was like any work day, her feelings for House were strictly professional nothing else.

Or that was what she prayed for everyday.

------------------------------------

It got to nine o'clock and they'd finished the pizza hours ago. Imogen was half asleep on the sofa trying to keep her eyes open, House spotted her fatigue and scooped her up into her arms and took her into his bedroom.

He slipped her under the duvet and made sure she was in the middle of the mattress to prevent Imogen from falling off the bed, he himself felt very tired and was sure that he'd be coming to bed soon too.

'Give it another half hour' he told himself as he let out a quiet yawn.

House limped back into the living room and sat next to Cuddy on the sofa, she too looked worn out by the temporary parenting she'd taken part in today and she was mentally reminding herself that this is what she'd feel like all the time if the fertility treatment worked.

"I'm going to bed" she decided aloud.

"Ok, I'll be coming to bed in about half hour anyway. Imo is in the middle and my side is the right."

"Got it." She said giving out a yawn herself.

"G'night House."

"Night Cuddy."

She leant over to kiss his cheek but he turned his head at the last minute to look at her and her lips landed straight on his.

It took a second for them both to realise what was going on when Cuddy opened her eyes. She looked at him horror-struck and averted her eyes to the floor.

House himself was in a state of shock, she'd just kissed him! But from one look at her he could tell she was embarrassed.

He leant over again and brushed a hair from her face; she looked him in the eye and started to make her excuses.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened I was just going to kiss your cheek when you turned and…"

She was silence by another kiss, but this time it was no accident.

His hand slid up the back of her neck and it gave Cuddy goose pimples, her palm was placed against his cheek and he slyly slipped his tongue into her mouth.

The moment exploded with passion as she pushed against him forcing him to lie back on the sofa.

He stopped kissing her at that point. He didn't want it to go any further because he knew how awkward it would get for the both of them.

"Lisa. Stop, please."

She hadn't heard him call her Lisa since the day he met her.

"You don't want this?" she asked him.

"You know I do, but if this happened and we realised that this was a mistake it wouldn't be right ever again."

Cuddy remained silent still leaning over him; she then brought a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"You're right."

She smiled at him and got up and started walking towards the bedroom door, she looked over her shoulder to take one last look at him before she closed the door.

"Goodnight House."

**Review Please :)**

**The next chapter is the last one so keep on the lookout!**


	6. Imo Goes Home

Imo Goes Home

**Last Chapter!!!!!**

House entered the bedroom to find the two women fast asleep once again. Cuddy was sleeping in the 'Log' position whilst Imogen was sleeping in the 'Foetus' position.

He gave another small smile as he placed his cane against the desk next to his bed and took his t-shirt off; as he lay onto the mattress he stared at the ceiling.

Today had been another experience, it felt dream-like. He'd had the responsibility of being a parent and had kind of started to enjoy it; he wanted to be a part of Imogen's life more, he wanted to become the dad he had never been, he wanted to bond with his daughter.

House knew it'd be tricky, it would mean that he'd have to put more of his own time into making an effort in seeing his daughter, but deep down he knew it would be beneficial for the both of them.

Maybe more beneficial on his side though.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small wriggle from Imogen as she snuggled up to House's side. He put his left arm around her and closed his eyes and fell into a shallow sleep. It had been ten minutes of snoozing before he was woken by Cuddy who had switched her sleeping position into one of 'Yearning'.

Her arms had slipped under the pillows and her hands had found House's shoulder, her body was now pressed up against Imogen's curled up figure and it felt to him like some odd form of family hug.

It felt awkward yet good, not one of those perfect hugs family's have in fairytales but one good enough for him.

He smiled once again before falling into a deep sleep with the sensation of happiness coursing through him.

---------------------------

The door was being hammered upon when he woke up the next morning, to House it felt slightly reminiscent of Saturday morning.

He opened one eye to find Imogen and Cuddy snuggled up near him and he remembered who the hammering must belong to.

Anna.

He got up from the bed making sure he didn't disturb Imogen and closed the bedroom door to muffle the sound.

'That's what you get for disturbing my sleep.' He thought to himself as he returned to the bed.

As he lay back against the mattress again he looked over at his daughter. She now had her thumb stuck in her mouth and her blonde hair covered her face, he could hear her deep breathing and the occasional suck of the thumb. It remained like this for another ten minutes before Cuddy started to stir.

She removed her arms from under the pillows and returned to her 'Log' position. As she rolled onto her side so her back was now facing House, he couldn't help but glance at her ass.

It wasn't everyday that he could glance at her butt without her turning round sharply and giving him the evil eye.

"House, stop looking." She said groggily.

House gave a small jump as she unexpectedly spoke.

"Shh." He hissed "Imogen's still asleep."

"Sorry, but I needed you to stop looking. I could feel your eyes boring into my ass like lasers."

"Who's to say I was looking at it. What's to say you weren't dreaming that I was looking at your ass?"

"In my dreams or in the real world, you are always looking at my ass. Don't deny it."

"Whatever you say wifey."

"Don't start that again. I'm too tired to argue."

"Well we'll just say I win and call it quits then."

"Whatever. I need coffee."

"In the kitchen."

"And I'll make one for Anna. I guess she's still knocking against the door."

"More than likely." House replied giving a stretch.

"You want one?" Cuddy asked as she stood up, she was still disorientated and fell to the side, she grabbed onto the mattress to steady herself, but because House had lifted himself from the bed as she was starting to fall to the ground, and he caught Cuddy before her bum cheek collided with wood flooring.

"Nice asses shouldn't have bruises." He smiled as he helped Cuddy up.

"I don't bruise easily." She replied seductively.

"We'll see about that." He said brushing the hair from out of her eyes again.

As House leaned in for a kiss Imogen woke up.

"Dad?" she called out.

"I'm here. So's Lisa."

"I had a bad dream." She whimpered.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked as Cuddy left to make coffee.

She padded across the front room to the door which was still being knocked against, now curses being called from Anna's side of the door in her frustration.

"About…" but Anna was cut off by the figure of Lisa Cuddy standing in the doorway.

"Coffee?" Cuddy asked innocently inviting Anna into the apartment.

"Please." Anna replied in a state of confusion. "Why are you here? And apparently half dressed." She asked looking at Cuddy's night-time attire. "Greg didn't ship Imogen over to James's did he? Because if I did I'll be having…" But she was interrupted once again by a shape of a small girl in the bedroom doorway "Imogen! Honey! How's it been with your Dad?" she asked the small child.

"It was good. I had pizza and Lisa pushed me round really fast in the trolley. But we lost Dad…"

Anna muttered under her breath "shame you found him."

"I resent that remark Anna." House said standing behind his daughter. "Then who could you lumber Imo onto when you and Richie want to have a dirty weekend away together?"

"I resent that remark." Anna replied back "I would never "lumber" Imogen onto anyone unless I was desperate."

"Desperate for some loving eh? Kid cramping your style?"

"Well it's nice to see that she doesn't hamper your love life. On the contrary, she heightens your sex appeal. I knew Lisa wanted a kid but I never knew she'd bed you just because I gave you Imogen for one day."

"Now that was out of line Anna." House snarled. "And for your information me and Lisa have not had sex, let alone any form of intimacy. You know me; I never have time for anyone let alone a sex buddy."

"So why is she here then?" Anna asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

This action reminded him vaguely of Cameron when she was pissed at him.

"Imogen invited her over for a sleepover." House replied as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Don't use our daughter as your excuse."

"But it's true Mommy!" Imogen piped up. "I wanted Lisa to sleep over. Dad said it was up to her."

"Lisa?" Anna asked turning her piercing gaze over to Cuddy.

"It's true."

"Well pack your stuff up then." Anna told Imogen, changing the subject swiftly.

"But I haven't had breakfast."

"You can have some when you get in. Come on. Daddy wants to see you."

"Urm, ok then." Imogen obeyed as she ran over the apartment looking for her shoes.

"They're in here." Cuddy told her as she guided Imogen into the bedroom.

"How's she been?" Anna asked.

"Good. I expected her to be some huge pain in the ass but she's better than I expected."

"Our daughter is more grown up than you think Greg, that's what you've missed out on."

"What if I wanted to be a part of her life again?"

"You've spent one day with her and now you want to make up for five years of neglect. I don't think so."

"I want to watch her grow up Anna. You can't deprive me up that, I'm her real Dad! Not Richie Rich, Mr. Perfect."

"I wish he was Imogen's dad!" Anna spat.

"I want to be a part of her life Anna, and if you don't agree on something now then I'm sure we'll agree on something in court."

"Don't make threats Greg, you won't keep to it."

"Sure about that?"

"Quite sure." Anna smiled with confidence.

"You ready?" she asked Imogen as she emerged with her coat, shoes and bag.

"Yeah." Imogen replied.

"Say goodbye to your dad." Anna said.

"Bye Dad." Imogen said walking over to House.

Even though it caused him excruciating pain House knelt down and hugged his daughter.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered in her ear before he let go of her.

Imogen gave him a smile and then she said goodbye to Cuddy.

"Be good for your Mom." Cuddy told her.

"I will" she replied.

And with that they both left the apartment.

Cuddy and House remained silent before Cuddy spoke.

"I better get going; I have so much paperwork to do."

"I need your help once more" he said to her with a look of desperation.

"What is it? If it's a day off I'm saying no."

"No it's not to do with work. It's to do with Imogen."

"What?" Cuddy asked turning round to face him in disbelief.

"I want joint custody of Imogen." He said seriously.

"You being serious? This isn't one of those things which you can be semi-interested in and then drop whenever you want. If you get joint custody of Imogen you will have to see her every weekend, feed her, wash her, and get to know her. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"My dad was lousy, and not being a part of my own daughter's life will make me turn out to be as lousy as him, maybe even lousier. I don't want that. I know I've already missed out on five years of her life, but I want to spend the rest of my time getting to make up for those five years."

"Sentimental I'm sure, but this can't be an empty promise. You have to keep it no matter what happens. When you become a parent the responsibility lies with you, no one else, could you be responsible for another human being?"

"I'm responsible of whether a patient lives or dies everyday. I think I'm good on the responsibility scale Cuddy."

"You're responsible for like what? Two maybe three days? This is for life House."

"I know that already!" he shouted at her.

"If your sure." She replied wearily "I'll let you state your case to the lawyer tomorrow morning. For now can I just go home?"

"Sure." House replied. "And thanks." He said before looking away from her.

"For what?"

"Sticking by me."

"No problem Greg."

------------------------------------

Three months passed by before the joint custody was sorted out.

House was allowed Imogen on weekends every fortnight, but he was also allowed to attend school plays, reward evenings, Christmases and birthdays as well if it was during the week.

This scheme suited House because it gave him time to schedule cases around the week that Imogen wasn't going to come round for the weekend, but first he had to explain to the ducklings.

"You have a kid?" Foreman asked disbelievingly.

"How comes you never mentioned her before?" Cameron asked looking offended that she hadn't known about this child.

"Yeah I have a kid and I didn't mention her before because I didn't see her before." House told them.

"Who's the mother?" Chase enquired "anyone we know?"

"For your information Chase, it's the one and only Anna Burrows, of whom half my kid's genetics belong to."

"Poor kid." Foreman smirked.

"So this is the way it's gonna go now." House stated. "If you call me on a weekend when I have Imogen, I'm not gonna call back, I'm not gonna page back and I'm going to move into a hotel just to get away, understand?"

"Yes House." The ducklings agreed.

"Now we've got that sorted, onto the differential."

------------------------------

At Imogen's six birthday party House attended and brought Imogen a bike. It had stabilisers and pink tassels on the handlebars, Imogen went crazy over it.

"Thank you Daddy." She smiled as she gave him a warm hug.

He did a double take in his head 'she just called me Daddy.'

**OK...so the ending is a bit crap but you got the principle of it. She called him Daddy for the frist time!!!**

**Ahem...you maybe pleased to hear that this is going to be part of a trio. The next instalment is going to be called 'Daddies Girl' and it's going to be set when Imo is 16. I can tell you now House and Cuddy will not be together when it starts but Imo will be doing a bit of matchmaking for them both:)**

**So keep your eyes peeled and please review!**

**If you don't review, i won't post the new story up. So that'll give you an incentive right?**

**Review Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease :)**


End file.
